


Kool-de-sac Kid chatroom

by Karlseer



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Briar is part of the prank squad, Carmensita is a sweetheart, Crack, Ernest always accused as a furry, Everyone loves Daisy, Fluff, Gen, Lucien and amanda are the step sibling goala, The christiansen kids are creepy but sweet kids, chat, cul-de-sac kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlseer/pseuds/Karlseer
Summary: In which the kids of the cul de sacs created a chatroom.





	1. Does Ernest is Furry?

**Lucien Bloodmarch changed the chat name (Cul-de-sac Kids) to (Ernest is a Furry)**

 

 **Amanda Ann:** EXPOS ed

 

 **Ernest Vega:** LUCIEN U FUCK IM NOT A FURRY

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** That’s what a furry would say…

 

 **Amanda Ann:** we’re on to you Hemmingway

 

 **Ernest Vega:** FUCK U THEN

 

**Ernest Vega changed the chat name (Ernest is a Furry) to (Lucien is low rent Gerard Way)**

 

 **Ernest Vega:** HOW DO U FEEL NOW BITCH

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** Actually, that is the nicest shit you’ve ever said to me in like 8 yrs of our friendship.

 

 **Amanda Ann:** Youve been friends for 8 yrs?

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** Very tragic really Also exhausting.

 

 **Ernest Vega:** youre also a pain in the ass

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** glad the feeling is mutual.

 

 **Amanda Ann:** Friendship is magical 

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** Speaking of that said quote…

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** I heard from a lil bird that someone here had a horse phase.

 

 **Amanda Ann:** ……...Luci my man my bro my future step-bro  my dude my new bff

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** Nothing can save you now Manda, not hacksour newfound sibling relationship will save ur ass.

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch changed chat name (Lucien is  low rent Gerard Way) to (Amanda is a Brony)**

  


**Ernest Vega:** oh shit manda wtf did u do????

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** She ate my Froyo…

 

 **Amanda Ann:** WAIT THAT WAS YOURS??? I THOUGHT POPS BOUGHT IT FOR ME??

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** it doesn’t change the fact u ate it.

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** Plus u did not deny that you ARE a brony.

 

 **Amanda Ann:** because I am not???

 

 **Christie Christiansen:** Amanda was the only one who enjoyed watching My Little Pony when Christian and I were forced to watch it.

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** We have witnesses now Panda. You are cornered.

 

 **Amanda Ann:** wrow

 

 **Ernest Vega:** Lmao

 

 **Amanda Ann:** Well fine I had. HORSE PHASE buuut i am not a brony.

 

 **Ernest Vega:** sounds fake but ok

 

 **Amanda Ann:** shut ur trap Furry boi

 

 **Ernest Vega:** IM NoT a FurrY

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** sounds fake but ok.

 

 **Amanda Ann:** Dont worry dude ur valid.

 

 **Carmensita Sella:** very valid

 

 **Hazel Cahn:** we accept you for who u are

 

 **Briar Cahn:** Even tho it’s weird

 

 **Hazel Cahn:**  Briar you are not helping him accept who he is 

 

 **Briar Cahn:**  I had to Hazel

 

 **Briar Cahn:**  saying the truth will set you free i think?

 

 **Daisy Harding:** the complete saying goes “Then you will know the truth, and the truth will set you free”

 

 **Daisy Harding:**  it’s from the bible John 8:32

 

 **Daisy Harding:** … I’m sorry that was unnecessary.

 

 **Carmensita Sella:** No! Daisy it’s cool! That was a cool info!!  

 

 **Hazel Cahn:** the more u know

 

 **Amanda Ann:** DAISY IS SO SMART AND SWEET WTF WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE A PERSON LIKE DAISY HARDING 

 

 **Daisy Harding:** aw, guys… You’re making me blush! Thank you 

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** As much as I agree with Amanda and the rest

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** we should talk about the elephant in the room.

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** Does Ernest Hemingway Vega is Furry??

 

 **Ernest Vega:** Piss on ur pants, Bloodmarch

 

 **Daisy Harding:** Wait, your second name is Hemmingway?

 

 **Ernest Vega:** ….yeh.

 

 **Daisy Harding:** That is such a cool name! I really like his novel the Old Man and The Sea!

 

 **Ernest Vega:** ….thnks. I don’t read that much.

 

 **Daisy Harding:** Oh, that’s fine! I still like your name though! It really sounds cool

 

 **Ernest Vega:** thanks Daisy.

  


**Ernest Vega added Lucien Bloodmarch and Amanda Ann in Young Dumb n Broke teens Chat**

  
  
  


**Amanda Ann:** oh what dis   o w o

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** the true furry was Panda and her fursona is a Panda.

 

 **Amanda Ann:** you caught me Luci

 

 **Ernest Vega:** u 2 stfu and let me say this

 

 **Ernest Vega:** IF ANYONE HURT DAISY I WILL FUCKING KILL THEM THEN MYSELF.

 

 **Ernest Vega:**........that’s all.

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** so, you made a group chat with a name that accurately describes us, just to say that???

 

 **Ernest Vega:** yes.

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** and YOU call me extra.

 

 **Ernest Vega:** Yeah??? You nearly Mask of Ariscaldo

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** it’s Cask of Amontillado, doofus.

 

 **Ernest Vega:** WHATEVER THAT DOESN’t CHANGE THE FACT U NEARLY KILLED ME

 

 **Amanda Ann:** btw Luci, pops said that he admired your brickwork

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** tell him I said thanks.

 

 **Amanda Ann:** … Lucien he’s in your house.

 

 **Amanda Ann:** u could just walk up to him and thank him

 

 **Amanda Ann:** which is out of context

 

 **Amanda Ann:**  and he is Dense so… u have to be specific

 

 **Amanda Ann:** just giving u a heads up since ya know, he’s also ur dad now and like youll be living with him since im gonna go to college after I graduate

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** I get it manda. I want to but my dad and him are BUSY

 

 **Ernest Vega:** busy what???

 

 **Ernest Vega:** paying the bills together?

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** They are making out in the library, you dingus.

 

 **Amanda Ann:** Y I K E S

 

 **Ernest Vega:** G R OSS DUDE WTF

 

 **Ernest Vega:** Wait How the Fucj Did U know???

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** I was gonna ask for some money from dad than I peaked and saw

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** i’ll say this like one of those fanfics in ff.net “Their tongues were fighting for dominance”

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:**...I played myself. It made the whole thing worse.

 

 **Amanda Ann:** Goodbye innocence...hewwo dwarknwess.

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** Hewwo Dwakness my owd fwend

 

 **Amanda Ann:** ive cwome to twalk with u agwain

 **Ernest Vega:** STOP

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** Becwause a vwision swoftly cweeping

 

 **Ernest Vega:** Im WARNINF U

 

 **Amanda Ann:** Weft its sweeds while I was sweeping

 

 **Ernest Vega:** fuq this bs

 

 

I love the kids (sometimes more the dads) and I want them to be friends. the kind that goofs off and protect each other. 

 

 

Anyways kudos and comments are appreciated


	2. Maybe the rl Cryptids are ur Kids

**Carmensita Sella:** I keep wondering why I always find fictional men more appealing than real life men?

 

 **Carmensita Sella:** It’s bothering me for some reasons

 

 **Daisy Harding:** Well, my take on this, is that we, viewers, see the different facets of these characters that they don’t explicitly show to the other characters.

 

 **Daisy Harding:** We then understand these fictional characters because they are not aware that we are learning about who they are  and that we are seeing their point of view. In some fictional novels men are portrayed with more emotions. In reality, men are taught to bottle up emotions.

 

 **Daisy Harding:** …I’m sorry that was long! I hope you understood my explanation!

 

 **Carmensita Sella:** Actually that makes a lot of sense! Thanks Daisy

 

 **Daisy Harding:** Anytime Carmensita!

 

 **Briar Cahn:** Do Aliens have the same feelings as humans? Or are we just projecting our human characteristics to them?

 

 **Hazel Cahn:**...Briar are u ok?

 

 **Carmensita Sella:** wow never thought about that?

 

 **Daisy Harding:** Sorry Briar, I can’t really answer that...

 

 **Briar Cahn:** Nah it’s cool daisy it’s just some weird thought.

 

 **Christie Christiansen:**  humans do have a tendency to project themselves to the unknown so that they don’t feel lonely. That someone do understands them.

 

 **Christian Christiansen:** Loneliness is mankind's enemy.

 

 **Hazel Cahn:** that’s creepy and cool.

 

 **Carmensita Sella:** wow this chat is pretty serious without Amanda,Lucien and Ernest.

 

 **Amanda Ann:** did somebody call the shitpost crew??

 

 **Ernest Vega:** are u kids taking some weird kush or shit?

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** stop discouraging them from being deep unlike u who cries over poorly written romantic movies.

 

 **Ernest Vega:** fuck u the proposal was the SHIT

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** sure thing jan

 

 **Hazel Cahn:** there they are. Good timing!

 

 **Amanda Ann:** we are simply not late, the party just starter early

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** we were late because we pranked Amanda’s dad

 

 **Briar Cahn:** Oh spill?

 

 **Ernest Vega:** classic plastic wrap and door trick.

 

 **Briar Cahn:** niceeee

 

**Amanda Ann: upload prank8.vid**

 

 **Amanda Ann:** uploaded for everyone’s viewing pleasure

 

 **Carmensita Sella:** i just noticed that most of the chats we have are either funny videos of our dads (mostly Amanda’s dad being drunk),

 

 **Carmensita Sella:** life hacks, ramdom questioms or like vent

 

 **Carmensita Sella:** im stsrting to forget why we even made this group chat?

 

 **Hazel Cahn:** the best part are Amanda and Lucien messing with Ernest.

 

 **Briar Cahn:** pure entertainment

 

 **Ernest Vega:** wtf ?????

 

 **Daisy Harding:**  It was for planning events or well anything serious

 

 **Daisy Harding:** well…

 

 **Amanda Ann:** you saw it coming, daisy

 

 **Daisy Harding:** I might have predicted it.

 

 **Daisy Harding:** but I’m glad that it made us closer!

 

 **Carmensita Sella:** Yeah! All of you are nice and cool!

 

 **Amanda Ann:** Why are you two...so precious…

 

 **Amanda Ann:** Listen, I WOULD DIE FOR EITHER OF YOU

 

 **Daisy Harding:** ...please don’t

 

 **Carmensita Sella:** Im flattered but we dont want you to die Manda :(

 

 **Amanda Ann:** I’ll actually protect all of you???would catch a bullet for any of you???

 

 **Amanda Ann:** plus, Im the eldest here. Tis my job to protect and nurture the young

 

 **Val Small:** sorry to break your high horses,kid. But i'm the eldest here.

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** holy shit

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** manda...you summoned the cryptid in this chat.

 

 **Ernest Vega:** I thought Chris was the cryptid?

 

 **Chris Christiansen:** I can see ur chat u buttface

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** wrow

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** miracles do happen

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** Im a believer again

 

 **Ernest Vega:** I thought u were agnostic??

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** ernest

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** do u know the concept of sarcasm?

 

 **Ernest Vega:** So you’re still agnostic?

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:**....yes you buttface

 

 **Ernest Vega:** what r u a middle schooler?

 

 **Ernest Vega:**  call me an ass u coward

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** im no coward u fuck

 

 **Amanda Ann:** So anyways Val

 

 **Amanda Ann:**  Val small

 

 **Val Small:** yes, manda?

 

 **Amanda Ann:** when are you gonna visit us??

 

 **Val Small:** oh, next week maybe. Dad asked if I could babysit all of you.

 

 **Daisy Harding:** oh I remembered! We were going to have a sleepover!

 

 **Carmensita Sella:** Im Excited for it!

 

 **Hazel Cahn:** Oooohh Yess are we gonna do makeovers?

 

 **Ernest Vega:** wait

 

 **Ernest Vega:** y dont I know this??

 

 **Amanda Ann:** u didnt listen to me and luc discussing about it.

 

 **Ernest Vega:** oh maybe I dissociated again smh

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:**...wats your dissociating music?

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** mine is wii music plaza song

 

 **Ernest Vega:** Kazoo kid remix

 

 **Amanda Ann:** The KAZOO KID????

 

 **Ernest Vega:** YOU HEARD ME RIGHT

 

 **Ernest Vega:** ….sometimes it’s cooking by the book ft. Lil jon..

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** omg

 

 **Amanda Ann:** im honestly laughing rn? Omg

 

 **Briar Cahn:** isn’t that from lazy town?

 

 **Hazel Cahn:** yeah it is,

 

 **Hazel Cahn:** I remember it because dad kept singing that song

 

 **Briar Cahn:** He loved Lazy Town more than us

 

 **Hazel Cahn:** Even tho i wanted to watch in disney he always insists on Lazy Town :/

 

 **Hazel Cahn:** I wanted to watch the little mermaid smh

 

 **Amanda Ann:** I think ur dad relates deeply with Sportacus

 

 **Amanda Ann:** Sportacraig

 

 **Hazel Cahn:** manda no

 

 **Briar Cahn:** no go on tell us

 

 **Amanda Ann:** idk who would be Robbie Rotten

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch** : Id go with Robert

 

 **Ernest Vega:** idk man, ur dad looks the part

 

 **Ernest Vega:** the color and look

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** i will quote this by the great miyazaki

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch: “** i strongly feel that this is an insult to life itself.”

 

 **Val Small:** Great words from a great man

 

 **Val Small:** but I agree with Lucien. My dad fits as Robbie rotten better than Damien.

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** Check Mate Bitch

 

 **Ernest Vega:** How do you even know lazy town?

 

 **Val Small:** my gf and I marathon it one time.

 

 **Amanda Ann:** goals.

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** also it makes sense that Robert is robbie Rotten? His name itself is near to it

 

 **Amanda Ann:** sorry Ernest, he has a point

 

 **Daisy Harding:** mr. bloodmarch is too nice to be Robbie Rotten

 

 **Ernest Vega:** um. Robbie Rotten is misunderstood

 

 **Ernest Vega:** he’s also a nice guy? He just wanted peace and quiet???

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** ur exactly proving my point

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** Robert is Robbie Rotten

 

 **Carmensita Sella:** robbie rotten is mr. Small with Mr. Bloodmarch’s color scheme.

 

 **Amanda Ann:** ok that makes more sense.

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** carmensita ended our discourse

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** in light of this i will change the group chat name to

  


**Lucien Bloodmarch changed the chat name (Amanda is a brony) to (Lazy Town)**

 

 **Amanda Ann:** wait that was our gc name for 2 weeks?

 

 **Ernest Vega:** eh we were too lazy

 

 **Amanda Ann:** I guess I should use this as the gc icon

 

**Amanda Ann changed the group chat Icon**

 

 **Hazel Cahn:** …. Is that

 

 **Briar Cahn:** that Is DAd’s Face On the Body of Sportacus

 

 **Val Small:** nice editing skills kid, I might save you a place in the company i work.

 

 **Amanda Ann:** im

 

 **Amanda Ann:** omg real tears if joy is on my eyes

 

 **Amanda Ann:** i cant believe i got a job because i photoshop Craig’s face on Sportacus

 

 **Amanda Ann:** pops is gonna be happy

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** also my dad

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** since my dad is dating pops.

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** I MEAn Old Man not

 

 **Amanda Ann:** did u

 

 **Ernest Vega:** call him pops?

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** U call him Pops too u dick

 

 **Ernest Vega:** yeh cuz he is a cool dude. He understands i have anger issues

 

 **Ernest Vega:** he also lets me say fuck and shit

 

 **Hazel Cahn:** he sorta adopted us as his kids without dating our dads

 

 **Christian Christiansen:** we adopted him as our dad

 

 **Christie Christiansen:** he’s our favorite parent

 

 **Chris Christiansen:** i sorta like him.

  


**Amanda Ann:** as much as that is sweet

 

 **Amanda Ann:** why do y’all see my dad as a dad figure or well another parental figure????

 

 **Christie Christiansen:** he comforts us and sings us to sleep.

 

 **Christian Christiansen:** he gave us our favorite board game. It was a good alternative to dissecting a stuffed animal.

 

 **Chris Christiansen:** ...he makes mom and dad happy.

 

 **Carmensita Sella:** whenever im upset and my dad doesnt notice some times

 

 **Carmensita Sella:** he gives me free hot choco and cookies or treat me to ice cream

 

 **Daisy Harding:** he listens to me ramble about anything! He sometimes give me old books from your house

 

 **Amanda Ann:** oh u mean dad’s books? I guess he’d give them away since he doesn’t read.

 

 **Briar Cahn:** he makes a mean soccer mom

 

 **Hazel Cahn:** my dad had to stop him from screaming at the referee

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** omg

 

 **Hazel Cahn:** actually Lucien’s dad and my dad had to stop him. Our mom was chill.

 

 **Briar Cahn:** very chill.

 

 **Val Small:** he knows my dad so I go to him for help. He’s been taking care of him while im gone.

 

 **Amanda Ann:** u too???  is my dad a disney princess??

 

 **Daisy Harding:** i think it’s the fact he is childish and genuinely cares about our dads and us that we are drawn to him.

 

 **Daisy Harding:** he is empathetic

 

 **Carmensita Sella:** he’s also fun to be with

 

 **Briar Cahn:** i can’t believe he filled ernest’s room with plastic cups full of water, diluted toothpaste and vinegar.

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** oh man i remembee hearing his scream from my house at 7 am

 

 **Ernest Vega:** i’ll get back on him big time..someday.

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** the prank war will never end

 

 **Amanda Ann:** wait what about u Luci?

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:**...he’s datinf my dad?

 

 **Ernest Vega:** Bs

 

 **Ernest Vega:** i can smell it

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** oh please you had a hard time smelling ur own bs

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** fine.

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** he really makes my dad happy and loosen up. Whenever someone insults my dad behind his back, he gives them the stinky eyes and it always scares the crap out of them?? That is metal af?

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** and I…he’s the second adult who understands me. But yeh

 

 **Lucien Bloodmarch:** that’s all. Im gonna log out now

 

 **Amanda Ann:** awwww WAIT come back We are Not finish yet

 

 **Ernest Vega:** lmao he did

 

 

 

Woah long chapter ! Yes I included my dadsona because I can??  Plus he is a dense yet genuinely caring man??

Again, I love the kids and i try to make them all talk or have dialogues atleasr once 

(Well it's easier to write the teens but i love tje kids) 

 

Idk if this should be strictly chat or it can have some narrative here and there. 

 

Well u can suggest i guess? 

 

Anyways Kudos and comments are appreciated


	3. Welcome to the The Club Manda Panda

**Amanda Ann:** guys have you ever considered nicknames 

 

**Amanda Ann:** in this chat? 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** manda imagine the chaos that will ensue 

 

**Amanda Ann:** what do u mean bro? 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** wait have u ever had nicknames with the emmas n shit?

 

**Amanda Ann:** well they call me manda and I call them emma r and stuff? 

 

**Ernest Vega:** lame good thing u left them 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** yeh panda u deserve better. For that, we, the cul-de-sac kids will be the best group of friends u’ll ever have 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** or for now I guess? 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** for those who agree with this decree type Yeet

 

**Daisy Harding:** Yeet

 

**Carmensita Sella:** yeet

 

**Hazel Cahn:** yeet

 

**Briar Cahn:** yeeeeet

 

**Christie Christiansen:** yeet

 

**Christian Christiansen:** yeet 

 

**Chris Christiansen:** yeet

 

**Ernest Vega:** does it have to be yeet

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** dont be a wuss n say it 

 

**Ernerst Vega:** yeet

 

**Val Small:** sorry for being late but

 

**Val Small:** yeet

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** that’s everyone 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** well you are officially part of the cul-de-sac 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** welcome to the family

 

**Amanda Ann:** sometimes the friends you make along the road are the kids of your dad’s suitors. 

 

**Briar Cahn:** that was a wild ride tbh

 

**Carmensita Sella:** really, i mean all our dads like like Amanda’s dad? 

 

**Amanda Ann:** honestly the poor man didn’t even know?? 

 

**Amanda Ann:** i kept telling him but he would always deny that?? He really has self esteem issues 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** so he really thought that my dad was the only one interested in him??

 

**Amanda Ann:** exacto 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** he is denser than Ernest 

 

**Ernest Vega:** wtf do u mean u bitch

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** i mean what I mean 

 

**Amanda Ann:** ok ok enough with the whole dad thing 

 

**Amanda Ann:** we’re gonna have nicknames in this chat

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** so… what are you gonna call us? 

 

**Amanda Ann:** I honestly….don’t know

 

**Amanda Ann:** maybe for now we won’t have nicknames

 

**Daisy Harding:** I’m sorry this is out of topic but what will I bring for our sleepover? 

 

**Amanda Ann:** toothbrush and pajamas mostly are essential. 

 

**Daisy Harding:** oh! Thank you Manda! 

 

**Amanda Ann:** tis cool daisy, I know this is your first time! 

 

**Carmensita Sella:** wait, where will our dads be while we are sleeping over at mr. Christiansen’s house? 

 

**Briar Cahn:** i heard they are gonna go out to plan for the parent talent show

 

**Carmensita Sella:** isn’t that tomorrow? Also why does our school have that? 

 

**Daisy Harding:** More fun activities that the parents can participate! 

 

**Ernest Vega:** because our school is boring af

 

**Amanda Ann:** Real talk with Ernest 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** would watch that 

 

**Amanda Ann:** but like i heard from pops that they’ll go out for a drink

 

**Amanda Ann:** all robert’s idea he said

 

**Val Small:** that sounds like him. 

 

**Val Small:** btw im omw. Im closeby. 

 

**Amanda Ann:** Finally an adult to complain about the depressing generation we have

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** isn’t that a common topic we have? 

 

**Amanda Ann:** point… we do complain about authority and baby boomers everytime we hang out

 

**Amanda Ann:** which is all the time since our dads are dating so we are stuck to boot

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** eh we get along fine. I like your company despite your aesthetic being hipster 

 

**Amanda Ann:** I like you too dear brother of mine even tho you listen to MCR in 2017 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** oddly specific but ok 

 

**Ernest Vega:** as much as I enjoy watching panda and asshole passively roasting each other

 

**Ernest Vega:** what time will this shit start? 

 

**Daisy Harding:** 6 pm at most 

 

**Hazel Cahn:** im kinda surprised that you’re joining us

 

**Amanda Ann:** im shook myself

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** concept: Ernest Hemingway Vega is actually a softie and secretly loves to hang out with us 

  
  


**Ernest Vega:** ...shut up ass hat. 

 

**Amanda Ann:** and he logged out 

 

**Amanda Ann:** let’s just present him with pizza rolls as peace offering.

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** it’s not like he is gonna bite us? 

 

**Amanda Ann:** I just dont want him to be upset. I want to make him feel welcomed and that we’re happy he wants to join us

  
  


**Lucien Bloodmarch:** ...fine we’ll buy him pizza rolls to appease the angsty boy

 

**Briar Cahn:** you’re angsty yourself dude 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** im edgy and punk not angsty

 

**Carmensita Sella:** aren’t they the same ? 

 

**Daisy Harding:** Actually they aren’t

 

**Daisy Harding:** Angsty is a feeling of no one understanding you or that feeling of loneliness and emptiness that pubescent teenagers often feel. 

 

**Daisy Harding:** Edgy, on the other hand, is doing the extreme that no one dares to do.  For example you watch Asian Horror Movies than American movies because the former is scarier than the other and I can confirm that Asian Horror Movies are Scarier.

 

**Amanda Ann:** daisy is honest to god smart af

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** Daisy is so useful because she actually explains. Smart kid. 

 

**Carmensita Sella:** that’s very detailed! Thanks Daisy <3 

 

**Daisy Harding:** aww shucks! Anytime! I love to help!!

 

**Hazel Cahn:** what did we do to deserve u honestly

 

**Briar Cahn:** cinnamon roll too good for this world

 

**Amanda Ann:** anyways Luci 

 

**Amanda Ann:** we gotta go and buy those pizza rolls and drag ernie

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** ok. See ya 

 

**Carmensita Sella:** i’ll bring tea later and snacks!

 

**Daisy Harding:** oh! That’d be great! 

 

**Amanda Ann:** im bringing my old board games 

 

**Christie Christiansen:** i’ll see you all later. 

 

 

 

Ok not much here BUT next chapter will be narrative since sleep over 

 

Also Help Me Out Idk What nicknames to Give Them becayse Ive been stuck for Days thinking of one omg

 

Also omg im so flattered that some of u love my dadsona!!!! 

 

Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	4. TGIF

The sleepover was like any sleepover except there were 7 kids, 3 teens, 2 babies and 2 adults in the house. 

 

All the kids, minus Mary and Val, were playing cards against humanity. No one was shocked that the Christiansen twins were winning at this point. They were fighting for the third place instead. In the end, Carmensita won to everyone’s surprise. 

 

The night was still too early for it to end so they moved on with UNO cards. Mostly the drama came from the teens. They either help each other or destroy each other. No other in betweens. There was a slight battle between the Cahn twins and the Christiansen twins. It was like watching a shounen anime but it’s with UNO cards. Daisy and Carmensita played fair. No one had a heart to harm any of them. Though all of them, except Daisy and Carmensita, all worked together to defeat the one evil. It was Chris. He was a brutal kid. He wasn’t kind even merciful to his own flesh and blood.Their attempts were futile. Chris won the battle while all of them were fallen and beaten. 

 

In the middle of another round, they got bored of playing. They decided to play makeover. Lucien and Amanda were good with makeup. They gave tips to the kids on the do’s and don’t. They managed to convince Ernest to be their model because his skin was shit also Amanda and him have nearly the same skin color. 

 

Ernest skin became flawless and his cheekbones contoured. In the end he rubbed it off because he didn’t like the feeling of it. 

 

After all that they decided to watch a movie. They ended up watching 101 dalmatians live action. All of them love dogs so it was a good choice. During the movie, the teens were the noisiest.

 

“The fuck? They just met. Now they are making out and planning to get married?” Lucien commented.

 

“And they said Chivalry died in our generation when it died years ago,” Amanda added. 

 

Ernest wasn’t too happy with their snide remarks and shared snickers. “Can you two shut the fuck up and watch the movie?” Ernest sneered. Only to be shushed by the kids. 

 

“Yeah Ernie watch your fucking mouth,” Lucien said with a hint of sarcasm. 

 

“One of these days…” Ernest said under his breathe.

 

By the end of the movie all the younger kids were asleep. Carmensita and Daisy leaned on each other while softly snoring. The Cahn twins were sprawled on the floor. The Christiansen twins’ heads were on top of Briar and Hazel’s stomach. Chris’ was leaning on the couch while his arms were crossed. 

 

The teens were the only ones who weren’t asleep. They were used to sleeping late. The house was quiet and dark except you can hear them talk softly to each other.

 

“-pops and my dad would make pancakes even at this hour and they’d sing songs from musicals,” Amanda recalled. There was a hint of fondness and sadness to how she spoke. “They made the best duets and they looked really...happy.”  

 

Lucien could see her mouth frown. He couldn’t relate because his other dad died when he was just a toddler. He never felt what it was like to have another parent until her dad came into their lives. “Your other dad sounds cool,” Lucien blurted out so that this wouldn’t be awkward. 

 

Amanda smiled. “He was… Pops really loved him and he was depressed when he died…” She looked up. “But I think moving here was a good idea. He seems happier to be around all of you and the other parents.” She sighed. “I was worried to leave him alone because it was only me and my dad, I was his only legit friend. We’re best friends. But I wanted him to have other friends who loves him as much as I do! I’m glad he found that!” 

 

“Well...your dad also helped us ya know…” Ernest said. The two stared at him. They were surprised. There was a faint blush on his cheeks. “I know I’m a shitty kid and everyone agrees but your dad doesn’t look at me like that. Even after I prank him or talk shit, he’d just laugh and ruffle my hair like I’m his kid!” Ernest looked at the window. “I was annoyed at first  but I slowly liked the feeling. He calls me champ even though I fail a lot and he pranks with me…sometimes I wish he was my step dad. I don’t know he is more there than dad.” The mood became heavier. The two teens looked worried but they let Ernest open up. “After Hugo and him had a divorce, I rarely saw him. Sometimes, he cancel plans because he was too busy with work. So, it was nice...to have another sorta dad ya know?” 

  
  


Amanda smiled. Her dad really cares about these kids. She could tell by how he was dedicated to shower them with love and support. Sure, her dad knows his friends love their kids. He often tells her that he just wanted to lend a hand. He knows how tiring and hard it is to be a single parent. Plus, he was good with kids. He loves playing and hanging out with them. He’d tell her about the kids he befriended at Coffee Spoon ever since he worked there. She heard stories how a girl one year younger than her was comforted by him when she felt upset with her parents. He gave her free hot choco and cookies when he saw her look so down. They ended up chatting and he made her feel better. She aspire to be as compassionate as her dad. 

 

“Hey, you’re not so bad Ernie. I think my dad sorta see why you act like an angsty teen. You’re actually nice beneath the surface,” Amanda said. “They just need to get to know you more.” Amanda paused. “Actually, you and Luci are really misunderstood! You’re both actually good kids! Sure, you do this and that but you’re not criminals, you’re not some jackass who’d murder for fun. You’re just kids...going through a lot of hard stuff.” Her words trailed off. “You guys...are really nice friends. You took me in when Emma R ignored me. You even defended me.” 

 

“Eh, they were shitty friends Panda,” Lucien said. “You’re a cool and nice person who didn’t deserve her pettiness. You deserve better than that.” Lucien sighed. “Look, I know we are not the best people to be around but we’ll try to be...for you.” 

 

Amanda chuckled. “You don’t have to. I like you two just the way you are.” 

 

“You’re cool,Manda,” Ernest said. 

 

“Nah, it’s just you two are like my fun younger brothers. Plus I feel more comfortable with the you two.” 

 

“I’m glad you’re my step sister.” 

 

“Me-” Amanda didn’t finish her sentence because they were startled by a noise outside. Later, they heard voices that sounded like drunk men. The kids also woke up because of the noise. They became terrified when the voices were near the house. The teens grabbed any blunt object. 

 

“Chris, find Mary and Val,” Lucien ordered. 

 

“All of you stay low till we say it’s safe,” Amanda said. 

 

Ernest held up his baseball bat,“Let’s fuck shit up.” 

  
  


They nodded at each other before opening the door. The teens were ready to attack but then they stopped when they saw who it was.

 

“What the actual fuck?”Ernest said under his breathe. 

 

“Is that our..”

 

“Dad?” Chris said from behind.

 

It was their dads. They were throwing toilet papers at Joseph’s house. Among the men who were throwing them were Joseph Christiansen himself. 

 

“As the Kids say FUCK THE SYSTEM BITCH I AM JESUS’ WITNESS!” Joseph shouted. One of the toilet paper accidentally landed on Mary’s face. The teens and Val had to stop Mary from going berserk because this will be a good opportunity for a great blackmail material. 

 

The other kids soon realized that it was just their dads. All of them were drunk, even Damien. 

 

“Woah, this sleepover went from ten to a hundred,” Carmensita said as she watched her dad throw rolled toilet papers. 

 

“Yeah…” Daisy said as she watched her dad throw an egg at the window. “Hopefully, they’ll clean this tomorrow.” 

 

“I’m not cleaning this shit,” Mary said and chugged down her wine. “I’ll drag all their ass to clean this up.” 

 

“Hey Luci, are you thinking what I am thinking?” Amanda said with a mischievous smile on her face. 

 

“Mhm,” Lucien hummed. 

  
They scared them away when they ordered the Cahn twins to play police sirens on speaker while the other Christiansen kids hold up police lights (which they had for some odd reason) by the street. All the dads panicked and made a run for it. They got it all on video.

 

Next chapter will be the aftermath and it'll be in chat form again! 

I hope you like this chapter and im sorry this is so long!!! 

Also, I based the whole my dadsona who love kids around my dad who love kids and really cares for them. Even give them gifts on christmas (like my half sister and his friend's kids) or make hommade food and visit them at the hospital whenever they are sick! 

 

Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated

 


	5. The AfterMath of the TGiF

**Amanda Ann:** Hey it’s ya gurl 

 

**Amanda Ann:** i got some deets for y’all 

 

**Ernest Vega:** this better be good because my phone woke me up 

 

**Amanda Ann:** tis worth ur suffering dude. I left early since pops called me to pick them up 

 

**Daisy Harding:** are they okay? Where are they? 

 

**Carmensita Sella:** I was worried because they were all drunk last night. Just drop them off at Coffee Spoon! I’ll make them some tea

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** the kids and I will make them some breakfast. 

 

**Amanda Ann:** they ended up at another park… And get this 

 

**Amanda Ann:** Mr. Hugo Vega is stuck on top of a building

 

**Amanda Ann:** AND HE IS TOPLESS 

 

**Ernest Vega:** you’re bluffing 

 

**Amanda Ann: uploads img8.png**

 

**Ernest Vega:** Wtf

 

**Ernest Vega:** how the fuck did he get there???

 

**Amanda Ann:** I think he climbed up there since the door of the rooftop was locked. 

 

**Ernest Vega:** d fucc

 

**Briar Cahn:** woah what happened???

 

**Amanda Ann:** ok so all our dads except Hugo, woke up at the park. Dad woke up because he heard Craig screaming. Craig was full body naked and frantically looked for his clothes. 

 

**Amanda Ann:** then they found Brian near the pond with a bone of a steak in his mouth

 

**Daisy Harding:** A WHAT

 

**Amanda Ann:** dont worry Daisy he is fine 

 

**Amanda Ann:**  So then they find out that a bunch of geese stole Craig’s clothes, so Brian and Craig chased after them while pops went to look for Dames. 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** is he ok??? 

 

**Amanda Ann:** yeah he found him asleep on top of a tree. Then fell off 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** WTF 

 

**Amanda Ann:** and landed on pops.

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** oh ok, is the old man ok? 

 

**Amanda Ann:** yeah sorta. Ok so the whole gang looked for the others. Craig managed to retrieve his underwear and pants. They found Joseph stuck in a trash can. 

 

**Chris Christiansen:** lol 

 

**Amanda Ann:** Robert woke up in the public bathroom. 

 

**Carmensita Sella:** what about my dad?

 

**Amanda Ann:** oh he actually found them and he was holding out 8 starbucks coffee. He found lots of cash in his pockets. Then pops felt something in his pants and it was loads of cash.

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** what the fuck happened to them last night

 

**Ernest Vega:** this sounds like that comedy movie 

 

**Ernest Vega:** except they arent in Las Vegas

 

**Briar Cahn:** i think u mean the Hangover

 

**Ernest Vega:** yeh dat

 

**Amanda Ann:** then Mr. Vega called my pops. He thought one of them stuffed a sex toy in his pockets turns out it was just his phone.

 

**Amanda Ann:** he called me to pick them up and now they are trying to ask the landlord to give them the keys to the rooftop door. 

 

**Amanda Ann:** update: they got him down 

 

**Briar Cahn:** never knew old guys can have wild night outs 

 

**Hazel Cahn:** never too old to be wild,sis. Never too old. 

 

**Ernest Vega:** so what the fuck happened to them last night

 

**Amanda Ann:** hold up they are checking their phones

 

**Amanda Ann:** I am back and holy shit they had a WILD NIGHT

 

**Val Small:** spill it, Manda. This ought to be good.

 

**Amanda Ann:** So they went for a drink. The got tipsy and went to a karaoke bar. They sang Bohemian Rhapsody pretty good

 

**Amanda Ann:** also well coordinated dancing Backstreet boys 

 

**Amanda Ann:** im crying and dying scoob 

 

**Amanda Ann:** Damien remembered all of them being kicked out ok they went to some dollar store to buy 30 toilet papers and 3 carton of eggs

 

**Amanda Ann:** soo the house thing happened

 

**Amanda Ann:** this is gonna be r13 

 

**Amanda Ann:** they went to the strip club. Wew dad and Mat was setting the stage on FIRE and Cash WERE THROWN AT THEM 

 

**Amanda Ann:** oh also Dames made it rain on my dad

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** not surprised. 

 

**Amanda Ann:** ALSO Damn DaMEs he chugged that whiskey on ONE GO 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** HE WHAT

 

**Val Small:** go Mr. bloodmarch

 

**Ernest Vega:** i…

 

**Ernest Vega:** i need some pizza rolls and mountain dew

 

**Carmensita Sella:** this is some wild dream right? 

 

**Daisy Harding:** I’m afraid not. 

 

**Carmensita Sella:** well…I hope i’ll suppress this. 

  
**Amanda Ann:** anyways we are heading there, see y’all at the event!

 

 

Honestly i just want the dads to have fun and the kids having a kick out of it.

Like all of them having wild adventures. 

 

And yes, they were all grounded. No dad jokes for a week. 

 

Thank you again for the comments!!

 

Kudos and comments are appreciated


	6. Bi and Gay solidarity and Dogs

**Amanda Ann:** i went to fb to post the video of our dads singing YMCA 

 

**Amanda Ann:** and i saw a mistake 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** my existence was but what else is worse?

 

**Amanda Ann:**  TROLL MEMES IN 2017

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** cursed

 

**Ernest Vega:** me gusta 

 

**Amanda Ann:** Ernest is blocked from this christian server 

 

**Ernest Vega:** fucking finallt i can rest 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** no this group chat is his eternal damnation 

 

**Amanda Ann:** oh shit u right, bro

 

**Amanda Ann:** ernest is unblocked 

 

**Ernest Vega:** i trusted u 

 

**Amanda Ann:** trust no one 

 

**Amanda Ann:** not even urself 

 

**Daisy Harding:** that sounds deep.

 

**Carmensita Sella:** oh daisy…

 

**Carmensita Sella:** it’s a meme 

 

**Daisy Harding:** oh 

 

**Daisy Harding:** im not familiar with memes

 

**Daisy Harding:** i read this book once about classical music used as memes! 

 

**Hazel Cahn:** oh? Do tell 

 

**Daisy Harding:** well, the first ever meme was Messiah from Handel. It was created in 1741 

 

**Briar Cahn:** the More you Know

 

**Briar Cahn:** im still shookt our dads won that parent talent show because they sang YMCA

 

**Ernest Vega:** i want to bleach my eyes or forget that ever happened 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** Or u can disown urself? 

 

**Ernest Vega:** the price of it is no pizza rolls 

 

**Amanda Ann:** u got ur priorities straight Ernie 

 

**Ernest Vega:** that’s the only thing straight in this chat 

 

**Carmensita Sella:** did u

 

**Briar Cahn:** just make a gay joke? 

 

**Ernest Vega:** ...i will neither deny this nor confirm this

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** that’s plagiarism

 

**Ernest Vega:** how da fucc is that Paganism???

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** i said Plagiarism 

 

**Ernest Vega:** autocorrect binch

 

**Amanda Ann:** ernie…

 

**Amanda Ann:** your autocorrect is off 

 

**Ernest Vega:** how would u know???

 

**Amanda Ann:** well it couldve corrected ur spellings awhile ago 

 

**Ernest Vega:** u dont  have any proof

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** ur literally giving us proof just now 

 

**Ernest Vega:** fuck u meddling kids

 

**Carmensita Sella:** scooby dooby dooo

 

**Amanda Ann:** ok but who among here isn’t straight?

 

**Amanda Ann:** i’ll start. Im bi af 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** im gay af 

 

**Val Small:** me 

 

**Ernest Vega:** well i uh…

 

**Amanda Ann:** go on take ur time 

 

**Ernest Vega:** idk rlly

 

**Ernest Vega:** but i have a feeling im not straight 

 

**Amanda Ann:** that’s alright Ernie, you’re still 14 you have a lot of time to explore! 

 

**Val Small:** you’ll get there,kid. No matter what we support you

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** everyone has their own pace. I just know im gay because im more self aware 

 

**Carmensita Sella:** when u finally figure things out, we’ll be happy for you! 

 

**Ernest Vega:** thanks..

 

**Hazel Cahn:** briar and I are back what did we miss??

 

**Amanda Ann:** a tender loving moment with our fave angsty boi 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** dont forget furry 

 

**Amanda Ann:** our fave furry and angsty boi

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Daisy Harding:** have you seen my dad? 

 

**Briar Cahn:** nope,weird enough my dad isn’t around too.

 

**Carmensita Sella:** I think they are hanging out at Ernest’s house 

 

**Daisy Harding: @ernestVEGA** is my dad there? 

 

**Ernest Vega:** dun know. im at Manda’s  with Lucien and Manda. We’re watching the bootleg ver of Hamilton

 

**Carmensita Sella:** cool! I’ve watched the actual musical with my dad! 

 

**Ernest Vega:** cool

 

**Hazel Cahn:** huh i wonder what our dads are doing

 

**Ernest Vega:** whatever they are doing im not taking any chances and going back there 

 

**Hazel Cahn:** you know our dads should start a podcast

 

**Briar Cahn:** no hazel 

 

**Briar Cahn:** no 

 

**Hazel Cahn:** they call it dadcast 

 

**Amanda Ann:** or dream Daddy 

 

**Briar Cahn:** i trusted you. 

 

**Amanda Ann:** y’all did and here we are 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** top 10 anime betrayal 

 

**Carmenasita Sella:** It’s not a bad idea! It could help my dad with his anxiety! 

 

**Daisy Harding:** it’s also interesting since they fit an archetype of sorts. They could provide respective information from their archetype

 

**Amanda Ann:** or pure humor. They have the weirdest topics

 

**Amanda Ann:** i overheard them debating about Bear Grylls 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** explains why my dad has tabs of articles of Bear Grylls 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** i thot he was having a new obsession.

 

**Ernest Vega:** fuck no i dont want to hear my dad or anyone stan my dad

 

**Amanda Ann:** expect more “slam me mr. vega” on the comments

 

**Ernest Vega:** i’ll personally find them and let Duchess maul them. 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** that’s graphic 

 

**Ernest Vega:** it’s unrealistic, Duchess would never do such a thing

 

**Ernest Vega:** duchess is a good girl...I love her very much. 

 

**Amanda Ann:** holy shit dude that is so cute 

 

**Carmensita Sella:** awww Ernie! 

 

**Ernest Vega:** I am not CUTE! i am Lethal 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** yeah lethal right Ernest Vega the guy who baby talks his dog and cries over cheap plot romantic movies 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** is the very definition of LETHAL 

 

**Amanda Ann:** Ernest is the definition of he can attacc meme 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** but he proteccs

 

**Amanda Ann:** every good deed that Ernest Vega did a thread 

 

**Carmensita Sella:** a tough but good egg

 

**Daisy Harding:** maybe Duchess and Maxwell should have a play date!

 

**Ernest Vega:** sure.

 

**Daisy Harding:** Great! Maybe on saturday? How does that sound? 

 

**Ernest Vega:** im good at sat

 

**Daisy Harding:** ok! I can’t wait for Max to have a new friend! 

 

**Amanda Ann:** i’ll ask robert if I can also bring Betsy!!!! I’ll bring my camera to take good photos of them!!!!! 

 

**Daisy Harding:** dog date!!! This is going to be fun! 

 

**Amanda Ann:** I wish we can have dogs :/ 

 

**Amanda Ann:** ever since pops started dating Dames he said we cant have a dog :((

 

**Amanda Ann:** because luci is allergic 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** sorry to break ur dreams Manda 

 

**Amanda Ann:** nah it’s ok! Im exchange of no doggos I have a goth dad and a cute emo brother 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** gay

 

**Amanda Ann:** none of us are straight luci. This family is gay

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** gay and bi solidarity 

 

**Carmensita Sella:** it’s really cute to see both of u get along so naturally! 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** i too am appalled 

 

**Amanda Ann:** luci is my new best friend

 

**Amanda Ann:** emma who?? Dun know her

 

**Ernest Vega:** can u two like stop chatting and watch the bloody musical

 

**Amanda Ann:** sorry Ernie!

 

**Amanda Ann:** gotta blast!

 

 

Ernest got home with the all the dads sprawled all over the floor and groaning about a major headache 

 

Then found out that they mixed vodka and wine together ala dadsona's idea. 

 

Hey guys is it ok if i add some more dads and oc kids ???

 

Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	7. AMANDA HAS A CR-

Ok, so this chat is after the graduation and it's mid summer

 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** amanda

 

**Amanda Ann:** why must u wake me in this ungodly hour

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** that’s my line

 

**Amanda Ann:** ur a bad influence

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** anyways

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** pops and I nerf ppl

 

**Amanda Ann:**  im not surprised he impulsively bought a nerf gun

 

**Amanda Ann:** he actually went to me and asked if i’d like to join but im like sleepy and enjoying my summer

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:**  we accidentally nerfed our new neighbor

 

**Amanda Ann:**   lmao

 

**Amanda Ann:** WAIT WE HAVE NEW NEIGHBORS?

 

**Daisy Harding:**  yeah, they live next door from my house! My dad wanted help Mr. Benjamin with some boxes but Mr. Benjamin looks intimidating with his business suit and stoic face.

 

**Hazel Cahn:**  is benjamin his name or??

 

**Daisy Harding:** surname,his name is Beckett

 

**Amanda Ann:**  ah, the business dad.

 

**Briar Cahn:**  what

 

**Amanda Ann:** carmen, Daisy and I talked about the archetype of the dads in the neighborhood

 

**Carmensita Sella:**  yeah, my dad is the cool dad

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** mine is clearly the goth dad

 

**Amanda Ann:**  mr. vega is Teacher Dad

 

**Ernest Vega:**  more like nerd

 

**Amanda Ann:** r u srsly bullying ur dad rn??

 

**Ernest Vega:** yeh

 

**Amanda Ann:**  you know whar u du u

 

**Hazel Cahn:** ours is the Fitness Dad!

 

**Daisy Harding:**  mine is rival Dad

 

**Ernest Vega:** rival dad?

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:**  like yknow Brenda from PTA

 

**Ernest Vega:** oh the mom pops wants to beat at any school event

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:**   yeh

 

**Amanda Ann:** Brian is the rival dad because he is competitive.

 

**Daisy Harding:**  I can’t argue with this. It is true

 

**Amanda Ann:** Mr. Christiansen is the Cool Youth Minister Dad

 

**Chris Christiansen:** cool?

 

**Amanda Ann:** dont roast your father like this

**Val Small:** is my dad the cryptid dad?

 

**Amanda Ann:** he is the bad dad

 

**Amanda Ann:**  not in a like Bad Bad dad but he has the vibe of a 1950’s bad boy with his leather jacket, whiskey, beard and knife

 

**Val Small:** either way it’s accurate

 

**Val Small:**  he did forget how old I am

 

**Val Small:**  but he is trying to patch things up and catch up. I guess I have your father to thank for helping him.

 

**Amanda Ann:** my dad cares for your dad Val, he just wants him to be happy

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:**  what about pops?

 

**Amanda Ann:**  hmm...what do you think what’s good for him?

 

**Christie Christiansen:**  fun dad

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** i was going for thespian but that sums it up i guess?

 

**Amanda Ann:**  why?

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:**  idk ever since you two showed up this neighborhood has been less boring

 

**Ernest Vega:**  my dad looks like he is having fun

 

**Briar Cahn:**  yeah! My dad has been less stressed and more chill

 

**Carmensita Sella:** u and pops bring out the fun in everyone and everything!

 

**Christian Christiansen:**  that’s why fun dad

**Amanda Ann:**  wow thanks i guess

 

**Daisy Harding:** Although, beyond their archetypes they are more complex than that. Archetypes are just first impressions but there is more beneath the surface.

 

**Christie Christiansen:**  like our mom. She’s flawed but she tries.

 

**Chris Christiansen:** Yeah. We appreciate it

 

**Christian Christiansen:**  we love her as much as we love dad. We just want them to be happy. With or without each other.

 

**Amanda Ann:**  wow i can’t believe you guys are opening up

 

**Amanda Ann:** in the group chat.

 

**Chris Christiansen:**  we don’t have much friends, and i h8 to admit it but you guys are nice friends.

 

**Christie Christiansen:** mhm.

 

**Christian Christiansen:**  yep.

 

**Carmensita Sella:** i’m glad you trust us about this. We are here if you need anyone to talk to!

 

**Daisy Harding:**  yes, we care about you! If you need company we are here!

 

**Briar Cahn:** If you have the energy u can join me and Hazel break stuff

 

**Hazel Cahn:**  u mean play softball

 

**Briar Cahn:** ik wat i said sis

 

**Amanda Ann:** yeh! We got ur backs

 

**Chris Christiansen:** ...thanks that means a lot

 

**Ernest Vega:**  we are gettin chummy around here

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** rlly ernest? Parks and recs?

 

**Ernest Vega:**  shut up and face the facts

 

**Amanda Ann:**  ok enough let’s greet the new neighbors

  
  
  
  
  


**Ernest Vega:**  is it me or

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:**  someone is smiling like cheshire cat with a blush on her cheeks

 

**Amanda Ann:**  u two shut it or im drop kickinh u to space

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** ur giving us more reasons to do it panda

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:**  hit it Ernest

 

**Ernest Vega:** @everyone AMANDA ANN PARSON HAS A CRUSH ON THE NEW KID

 

**Briar Cahn:**  oohhhhhh wat dis

 

**Hazel Cahn:**  spill it who is this new kid

 

**Carmensita Sella:** Spill!!!

 

**Daisy Harding:**  his name is Reginald Benjamin! He is a nice guy who likes math!!

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:**  so you’ve met him?

 

**Daisy Harding:**  our dads were talking for awhile while Reggie kept me company and we talked about chess and math!

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:**  hear that @MandaPanda u like a Nerd

 

**Amanda Ann:**  asdgghdnfgdjhdje

 

**Hazel Cahn:**  how old is he???

 

**Daisy Harding:** one year younger than Amanda!

 

**Ernest Vega:**  lmao

 

**Amanda Ann:** ANYWAYS did the new dad and Brian have a dad competition?

 

**Daisy Harding:**  surprisingly, no. Mr. Benjamin was amazed by my achievements and complimented my dad’s parenting. They agreed that they’d kayak sometimes and let Reggie teach me advance math

 

**Briar Cahn:**  hmm…

 

**Amanda Ann:**  interesting.

 

**Carmensita Sella:**  it is.

 

**Ernest Vega:**  oh god are you going to set them up?

 

**Hazel Cahn:**  maybe so

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:**  u know we should add him here

 

**Amanda Ann:**  HE’ll SEE OUR PREV CHAT

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:**  aha! SO U DO LIKE HIM U LIAR

 

**Amanda Ann:**  nvahsdbag dnv

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:**  aside from your fake key smash, im gonna delete the prev chats

 

**Amanda Ann:** why

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** im not an asshole Manda, Im punk and vegan but im not an asshole

 

**Ernest Vega:**  actually u are

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:**  u wash that dirty mouth young man

 

**Ernest Vega:**  im 2 yrs younger than u!

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** anyways, Daisy add the guy here and i’ll delete the chat

 

**Daisy Harding:** ok!

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch changed the chat name [Beach with the Bitches] to [Welcome to our Humble Adobe]**

 

**Daisy Harding added Reggie Benjamin**

  
  


**Amanda Ann:**  hey Reginald

 

**Reggie Benjamin:**  hey Amanda Ann

 

**Reggie Benjamin:**  so is this the group chat that Daisy has been telling me?

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** yeah.

 

**Carmensita Sella:**  welcome Reggie! I hope you’ll like it here!

 

**Reggie Benjamin:**  I mean it’s more chill than NY

 

**Amanda Ann:**  wait wait

 

**Amanda Ann:**  ur from NY????

 

**Reggie Benjamin:**  yeh my dad was sent here to manage the new franchise here at Maple Bay

 

**Amanda Ann:** woah Cool I was right he is the Business Dad

 

**Reggie Benjamin:**  the wha?

 

**Daisy Harding:**  it’s a dad archetype

 

**Reggie Benjamin:**  ahhh yeah that is accurate

 

**Hazel Cahn:**  Manda coined it!

 

**Reggie Benjamin:** smart and observant, Amanda Ann does fit you!

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:**  lmao

 

**Amanda Ann:** well Reginald suits you

 

**Reggie Benjamin:**  not as much as Amanda Ann!

 

**Ernest Vega:**  it kinda sounds like a nerd

 

**Reggie Benjamin:**  well it’s better than being mistaken as a jock

 

**Amanda Ann:**  I thought you were ya know since you wore that Letterman Jacket and you’re broad

 

**Reggie Benjamin:**  im a mathlete. It was my mathlete varsity jacket

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:**  never pegged you as a nerd

 

**Reggie Benjamin:**  i guess?

 

**Amanda Ann:**  were you bullied back in NY

 

**Reggie Benjamin:**  nah I wasn’t really, I got along with anyone and no one tried to mess with me

 

**Carmensita Sella:**  a social butterfly!

 

**Reggie Benjamin:**  you can say that

 

**Reggie Benjamin:**  i’m gonna hit the haystack! Goodnight!

 

**Amanda Ann:**  wait, Reggie

 

**Amanda Ann:**  wanna get a tour with me and the guys?

 

**Reggie Benjamin:**  Sure!

 

**Amanda Ann:**  great

 

**Reggie Benjamin:**  great

 

**Ernest Vega:**  god im like watching a teenage romance film in front of me  

 

 

A quick info of Reggie amd Beckett. 

  * Reggie is an african American kid who was adopted by Beckett when he was 7
  * Beckett was never married and just adopted Reggie after they somehow bonded 
  * Beckett looks intimidating but he is actually nice. He is a logical guy too.
  * Beckett is half kazakhstani and half American.
  * And yes he ends up with Brian



I might add one last dad And so sorry for the late update!!

**Kudos and Comments are appreciated**


	8. Ro Ro Rocket Science

**Daisy Harding:** Manda my dad asked what are you doing with your dad and Reginald and why is the garage noisy and why did your dad borrow the pressurizer from Mr. Christiansen? 

 

**Reggie Benjamin:** science

 

**Amanda Ann:** Rocket Science 

 

**Ernest Vega:** nerds.

 

**Reggie Benjamin:** yeah we are but it’s cool 

 

**Amanda Ann:** ernest stop being a jock 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** he’s no jock hes a loser 

 

**Ernest Vega:** fuck u goth 

 

**Daisy Harding:** OH ARE YOU MAKING THOSE WATER ROCKETS MADE OUT OF BOTTLES? 

 

**Amanda Ann:** yeh reggie here knows how to do it

 

**Amanda Ann:** my dad and I got bored and he suggested that we should make that 

 

**Reggie Benjamin:** i’ve never seen a grown man so excited 

 

**Amanda Ann:** oh pls he always looks excited 

 

**Reggie Benjamin:** no but it’s like he received an early xmas present and it’s a puppy 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** thats normal wait til u see him w/ my dad he 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** he makes that weird doe eyed face with that smile 

 

**Hazel Cahn:** like constipated

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** no? 

 

**Briar Cahn:** srry it’s our inside joke 

 

**Hazel Cahn:** the word constipation sounds funny 

 

**Ernest Vega:** ok im not gonna ask y 

 

**Carmensita Sella:** oh that’s wat you guys are up to! My dad was so curious since we havent seen the three of u 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** yeh wat i dont understand is why i keep hearing drills when all you need are bottles, tapes n stuff 

 

**Amanda Ann:** science 

 

**Reggie Benjamin:** Rocket science 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** unfuckinhbelievable 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** u two started hanging out w/o us amd now u have inside jokes??

 

**Ernest Vega:** we raised u 

 

**Amanda Ann:** no??? Ur not my dad?? 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** ungrateful 

 

**Carmensita Sella:** i think it’s cute!

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** no???

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** btw my dad wants to join in the nerd fun, he asked if he can go there 

 

**Amanda Ann:** my dad would love to! 

 

**Daisy Harding:** can I go too?

 

**Reggie Benjamin:** Yeah Sure!

 

**Carmensita Sella:** I wanna see it too! 

 

**Hazel Cahn:** we’re gonna go there with the christiansen kids and see it!! 

 

**Briar Cahn:** u just want to see it explode 

 

**Hazel Cahn:** maybe so 

 

**Amanda Ann:** i guess my dad is gonna make a lot of lemonade juice and snacks

  
  
  
  


**Hazel Cahn:** i guess u can say that skyrocketed rlly fast 

 

**Briar Cahn:** that was a terrible pun 

 

**Hazel Cahn:** i try 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** gee i wish i was that rocket 

 

**Amanda Ann:** u mean blast urself to the sky amd disappear?????

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** yeh

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** ik what I said 

 

**Daisy Harding:** I am impressed. Reggie got the calculation right. I’m still 

 

**Amanda Ann:** shookt? 

 

**Daisy Harding:** yes 

 

**Hazel Cahn:** Witchcraft 

 

**Briar Cahn:** that was physics hazel

 

**Hazel Cahn:** witchcraft 

 

**Reggie Benjamin:** mr. bloodmarch helped in the calculation so it’s not all on me

 

**Reggie Benjamin:** i actually find the guy cool for seeing some faulty in my calculation. 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** he’s goth and a nerd 

 

**Amanda Ann:**  local goth nerd dad we love 

 

**Amanda Ann:** every parent is valid. We love them despite their horrible puns 

 

**Briar Cahn:** mostly dad puns,,, 

 

**Amanda Ann:** yes mostly that. 

  
  


**Ernest Vega:** i hate going outside

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** same but wuts ur excuse

 

**Ernest Vega:** whenever i do i see pops and dames being like 

 

**Ernest Vega:** making googly eyes 

 

**Ernest Vega:** when i look to my left i see Daisy and Reg’s dads flirting 

 

**Ernest Vega:** then i thought id find solitude with robert because we usually scoff at romance 

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** its ironic because u watch those garbage rom coms 

 

**Ernest Vega:** shut ur dirty fucking mouth bitch

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** face the facts

 

**Hazel Cahn:** i think our dad and robert are flirting? 

 

**Ernest Vega:** yeh i felt betrayal 

 

**Amanda Ann:** tbh I think rom coms over glorify relatiomships too much

 

**Amanda Ann:** or any media 

 

**Daisy Harding:** I agree...though I want to hear more from it 

 

**Amanda Ann:** idk, sometimes it doesnt have to be full of extra passionate things or overdramatic stuff. I guess im speaking this from seeing my parents or how they do things together 

 

**Amanda Ann:** i asked pops back then what was his favorite moments with dad hed always smile and say he loves those moments where they goof off together or cuddle or like just being together in a room.

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** ...my dad and my other dad used to stroll around. They love to walk around together as their date. My dad said sometimes it’s just them peacefully walking around town, sometimes they talk and sometimes they dont. He really love my dad since he accepted him for who he is no matter what...Well, that was what he told me about him since I never met the dude since he died before I could see him

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** i wish i did.

 

**Amanda Ann:** he sounds like a nice dude

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** yeh he has the viking horn thing that makes a sound.

 

**Amanda Ann:** woah fuck is he a viking?

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch:** nah but his ancestor used to be and it was a heirloom. 

 

**Amanda Ann:** cool. My dad passed me this old camera

 

**Amanda Ann:** i use it to this day because aesthetic and well it was one of the things that reminds me of him.

 

**Carmensita Sella:** the bracelets im wearing were made by my mom 

 

**Amanda Ann:** they looks nice af 

 

**Carmensita Sella:** thanks!! She was really good at making bead jewelry!! 

 

**Carmensita Sella:** if y’all want i can make one for all of you! 

 

**Daisy Harding:** I want one!

 

**Christie Christiansen:** me too

 

**Amanda Ann:** ME 

 

 **Reggie Benjamin:** i'd love to have one!

 

**Lucien Bloodmarch**  same

 

**Chris Christiansen:** can mine be blue? 

 

**Carmensita Sella:** sure!!

 

**Carmensita Sella:** you know what, im gonna make one for everybody!!

 

**Carmensita Sella:** gtg im gonna shop for beads!

 

Some of the peeps in the other block noticed all of them have matching bracelets 

Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
